This is an application from the Tissue Analysis and Technology Core (TATC), currently housed at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UCAMC), to continue participation in the MAPP Research Network (RN) in response to RFA-DK-13-507 circulated on 8/23/2013. The primary responsibilities of the TATC will be to support the trans-MAPP longitudinal Symptom Patterns Study (SPS) by providing expertise and services in the areas of 1) biospecimens collection, processing, management and distribution for trans-MAPP proteomic, infectious etiology, and genomic studies, 2) centralized ELISA and analyte testing including protein and creatinine quantifications and quality control testing on MAPP biospecimens, and 3) centralized genotyping of the trans-MAPP cohort. The TATC will serve as the repository for all body fluid specimens collected during the MAPP SPS; process these specimens using customized, quality controlled, and documented best practice procedures; and to provide these biospecimens to MAPP investigators to meet the objectives of the MAPP RN. The TATC will collaborate closely with the MAPP Data Coordinating Center (DCC) and Executive Committee to ensure that the goals of the MAPP RN are successfully met. The TATC will meet all NIH quality standards and will provide specimens to researchers according to IRB, HIPAA and NIDDK procedures that protect the confidentiality of all consented patients whose tissue and blood are archived. In accordance with the terms set forth in the RFP, the TATC will prepare all residual samples from the MAPP RN for transfer to the NIDDK Central Biorepository. The TATC will work with the NIDDK Central Biorepository to coordinate procedures for collection, coding, storage and eventual transfer as directed by the NIDDK.